


❝Kilka rzeczy❞

by peremptory_trivialising



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Percy Weasley-centric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peremptory_trivialising/pseuds/peremptory_trivialising
Summary: Percy Weasley z desperacją przestrzegał wszelkich reguł i zasad, bo tylko to wyróżniałoby go od reszty rodzeństwa. Prawda?
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Percy Weasley, George Weasley & Percy Weasley, Molly Weasley & Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. ❝percy&penelopa❞

**Author's Note:**

> Dzień dobry, to są moje pierwsze drabble (może powinnam to nazywać zbiorem drabbli) i ja już niezbyt wiem, co robię ze swoim życiem. Piszę coś w fandomie "Harry'ego Pottera". "Harry'ego Pottera"! Niebywałe i niezwykłe. Cóż, winić za to można jedynie Tumblra, który nagle zaczął polecać mi fandomowe rzeczy i, och, wpadłam w fazę. Aż wierzyć mi się nie chce, że to ponad dwadzieścia lat, kiedy "Harry Potter" zaczął w tym świecie istnieć jako książka. 
> 
> Tak czy inaczej, Percy Weasley zawsze był postacią, która przykuwała mój wzrok i zawsze smutno mi było, że tak go mało w książkach, a filmach ma prawie całkowicie wycięty wątek. A w sierpniu obchodzi urodziny i jakoś te drabble tak same wyszły. 
> 
> Powiedziałabym, że zapraszam serdecznie do przeczytania, ale sama jeszcze nie zdecydowałam, czy te (łącznie) czterysta słów mi się w zasadzie podoba, czy też nie, więc nie ryzykuję.

* * *

Penelopa zachichotała cicho, zbijając Percy'ego nieco z tropu. Nie powiedział niczego śmiesznego ( _jakby w ogóle miał takie głupstwa w zwyczaju_ ) ani też nie wykonał żadnego idiotycznego gestu. Właściwie, to _nic_ nie zrobił, a dziewczyna mimo to się zaśmiała. Samo jego zdziwienie musiało być dla niej zabawne, bo przygryzała wargę, jakby chciała się powstrzymać od dalszego chichotu.

– Percy, pomyśl tylko, dwójka prefektów zamkniętych razem w sali – powiedziała lekko. – Powinniśmy patrolować korytarz, a robimy dokładnie to samo, co wyganiani przez nas uczniowie.

Usłyszawszy to, przerażony Percy chciał wyjść, przypominając sobie panujące _zasady_. Penelopa chwyciła go jednak za rękę.

Jej usta były _miękkie_.

* * *


	2. ❝percy&fred❞

* * *

Słyszenie tych wszystkich epitetów z czyichś ust samo w sobie byłoby złym doświadczeniem, a wypłynięcie ich z ust _młodszego brata_ przerosło Percy'ego. Miał być wzorem, nie! _on był wzorem_ , tak się przecież irytował, gdy Fred i George nie przyjmowali tego do wiadomości, aż nagle okazało się, że to _on_ był kimś, kto powinien naśladować _ich_. To było tak niezgodne z jego _zasadami_ , burzyło świat jaki zdążył wokół siebie zbudować przez te wszystkie lata, świat, w którym _nie było miejsca_ dla bliźniaków...!

– Tak, byłem taki! – krzyknął żałośnie, czując, jak opada ostatni mur, bastion _godności_ , który odsłonił wyciągniętą ku niemu rękę Freda.

* * *


	3. ❝percy&molly❞

* * *

– _Mamo._ – Słowo brzmiało obco i nienaturalnie na jego języku. Spojrzał na Molly z obawą i skulił barki, gdy nie był w stanie odgadnąć wyrazu jej twarzy.

To był pierwszy raz od... długiego czasu, gdy użył tego słowa, a zrobił to nawet nie w pełni świadomie, tylko jego rozedrgany emocjami umysł nie był w stanie przemyśleć tej decyzji dobrze. Czuł, jakby stracił _prawo_ do korzystania z niego, jakby okradł swoje rodzeństwo z przywileju używania go, a Molly miała mu to wygarnąć. Jednocześnie wypowiedzenie go zdjęło z piersi Percy'ego pewien ciężar, z którego istnienia najwyraźniej wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

_– Och, Percy_ _…_

* * *


	4. ❝percy&george❞

* * *

Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć w brązowe oczy młodszego brata. Pamiętał, że zazwyczaj gościły w nich radosne błyski, a teraz... _Teraz_ wolał po prostu nie patrzeć. Nie chciał zobaczyć pustki i rozgoryczenia.

Nie w _tym_ spojrzeniu, nie u tej osoby.

Percy nie wiedział, czy stali tak długo, on z kubkiem porannej kawy w ręce, a George oparty o blat. Niepostrzeżenie przyszedł, gdy starszy z Weasley'ów zajęty był przygotowywaniem napoju. W Norze panowała przeraźliwa cisza, której Percy nie zamierzał przerywać, George zrobił to jednak za niego.

_– Wyglądasz jak przestraszony puszek pigmejski._

Zaskoczony Percy spojrzał do góry. W oczach George'a błyskały pogodne iskierki.

* * *


End file.
